


Was never a good idea

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, aira loves her trash, based on prompts bcs aira can't think of shit, how to tags, mostly trash writing, pls read the notes for prompt setting, rip tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: Collections of pranks, dares and nonsensical cracks by aira (your highness) //snorts





	Was never a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has been spilling gorilla tears while watching tons of Clannad vids on youtube and i just knew nagisa actually didn't die somehow //cri
> 
> birthday fic for myself because i'm such a conceited shit wew hbd to me :3
> 
> unbeta-d pls forgive me for any grammatical mistakes there sobs :'))  
> Please enoy!

“Nope, I’m not doing this.”

It was Saturday, the day where most people reunite with their families for bonding time.

And _friends_.

“Awh Kurokocchi, you’re no fun! It’s been a while since the last time we meet three glasses is no harm!” Kise wailed while pointing at Aomine, “Look! Aominecchi has even started before anything!”

The said male gulped his glass before turning to the two, “C’mon Tetsu, what’s the point of coming here if not for alcohol?”

Tetsuya sighed. “You know I can barely hold my liquor.” He partly lied, not when he already made a mental note to pull an all-nighter later to finish his manuscripts once he return home.  But seeing his old friends with two of them sprawled on a couch in the private room of the bar make him questioned his life decisions.

“I am amazed though, you managed to get Midorima-kun here. I thought he was busy with his non-stop on-calls.”

“Well it’s pretty easy actually, Takaocchi brought him here and Aominecchi shoved a glass on him as soon as he showed up. He then started rambling about works and stuffs and dozed off not long before you came. While Murasakibaracchi was nearby when I gave him a call.” Tetsuya nodded in acknowledgement.

“Anyhow Tetsu, how have you been lately? I only heard from Satsuki but I hope that woman is not working you up to the bones.”

Gulping his glass contained with juice, he shook his head. “I’ve been doing very well, thank you. And do not worry, Satsuki-san has been a very excellent manager. She helped me with some of my works as well and I failed to see anything as unpleasant about while working with her so far.”

Grinning, Aomine patted him on the back. “Glad to hear that. Just tell me if there’s anything concerning her in your mind. Bros before hoes, ain’t that right?”

Tetsuya smiled in return. “I doubt that, but I will.”

“SOOOO. It’s just the tree of us left now. Those two won’t be awake any soon. How about we play a game?” Kise beamed in excitement.

“I told you I’m not up for any of your games, Kise-kun.”

“But Kurokocchiiiiiiii the night is still younggg!!”

“HAHA what are you? An old geezer? C’mon Tetsu, just this one time or this guy won’t shut the fuck up. Don’t worry about your works, I’ll tell Satsuki to extend your submission later.”

“You cannot bribe me into this, Aomine-kun.” He squinted in disbelief.

“Please, Kurokocchi?” The blonde beamed at him with his Level 100 puppy eyes attack. Oh god he knows Tetsuya couldn’t refuse it.

“And if you ended up drunk we’ll just carry you back home, you barely weight anything, though.” Aomine added.

Tetsuya had his eyes closed, sighing. “You’re not helping any better, Aomine-kun. Okay, what’s the catch?” Kise then pulled him into a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

“The first one to get drunk will commit a dare, how’s that sound?” Kise poured the alcohol into Tetsuya’s glass.

“I thought it’d be something fancy. But it’s a lot normal than I thought.”

“Yeah, I can always pull the dares when I’m sober, though.”

“I know but the dares however could be one of those fancy stuffs, like pulling up some female cosplay get ups and dance on the pole or maybe seducing someone while disguising as women though I don’t particularly find it quite agreeable but hey it might be fun?”

Tetsuya and Aomine had looked into each other before turning to the blonde, “Sounds pretty interesting. Okay then.”

Kise’s mouth curved into a grin, “Then the game starts now!”

 

* * *

 

 

“..You guys had no ideas…*hic*..how hard it was to become a journalist… I…*hic* had to stay awake while everybody is sleeping… and sometimes…*hic* that greenhead over there would rants on me… every time I was sent to the hospitals due to overwork… my stamina to be damned…”

It was two glasses and Tetsuya _completely_ lose it. He had his head resting on the couch’s armrest.

“..sometimes I just want to travel around like kise….*hic* or shooting some bad guys like aomine..*hic* _‘bang! bang! bang!’_ like that…”

“D’aww Kurokocchi.  I’ll bring you guys somewhere nice one day.”

Aomine muffled his laughter at the blunette’s retort. “Tetsu _pfft-_ , my occupation is not something you could play my gun around with.”

“…hmm.. is it my lost then..? oh yeah.. I have to do a dare huh..” Straightening up his position on the couch, Tetsuya took his glass and poured the liquid into his mouth.

“..what’s my dare then..?” He asked with half-lidded eyes. Despite the ramblings, Tetsuya has a very respectable tolerance of alcohol. He’d still be the polite Kuroko Tetsuya in his drunk state, but _sometimes_ he could turn into a mindless, sly teasing ones, and that _sometimes_ was what Kise was trying to bring out tonight.

Kise was scrolling some stuff on his twitter, while at it to find an article regarding a celebrity who has broken up from a relationship and then he just got a very great idea for this game.

Aomine saw the news on Kise’s phone and had somehow knew what the other was planning, but this is their friend that was going to have the dare done for and he’s not complaining.

The blonde brought up his phone to the blunette’s face while grinning. Tetsuya took a moment before he could properly digest the information written on the headlines of the article Kise was showing.

 _‘ **The top star Akashi Seijuro has ended his relationship with his 3 years old partner.’**_ The article said. With a question look, he moved the phone off of his face to look at Kise. “…and..?” he asked sleepily.

“Take out your phone, Kurokocchi.” Groaning, he fished out his phone from his back pocket with a little struggle considering he’s at his most relaxed position on the couch.

“Okay so here’s the game, this Akashi guy just broke up with his girlfriend or something. And I want you to take a selfie of yourself, with your best smile and tweet it to this guy with a ‘date me’ as the captions. This might as well turn out to be offending him at some points but it’s a dare and where’s the fun?” He winked at the blunette.

“I don’t think Tetsu will do as you say, Ryouta. Now that it’s so complicated and I don’t think Tetsu in this state can properly have it do—“

“Okay.” The blunette mumbled.

“See, I told you— WHAT?”

“…I said I’ll do it. Kise-kun could you helped me to look for his twitter account? I feel so dizzy to search for it..” Tetsuya handed his phone to Kise right after the blonde nodded only to hand it back to him seconds later.

With his half opened eyes he mumbled his thanks to the latter. Aomine had a cringe look on his face. “..Please don’t look at me like that, Aomine-kun. You and Kise-kun are no different with those lovey dovey couples. And plus it’s just a selfie. One wouldn’t hurt and this is merely a joke...” Feeling a little sober than before but still lightheaded, he opened the camera and switched its’ view to him.

He usually had a very little smile in every pictures of him but since this was a dare, so he curved up his lips a _little_ wider than usual. He pushed the capture button and showed it to both Kise and Aomine right after. “Would this one do?”

If he wasn’t drunk he could probably tease them now that there are reds creeping up on both of their faces. But since he was drunk he chose to ignore it. “..well..?”

The flabbergasted Aomine turned away from the blunette with his face still red, _probably the alcohol has finally get to him_ , the blunette thought. “It.. was okay.. Right, Ryouta?”

Kise seem to be at loss of words, as he took a briefly seconds before replying, “Oh- uh, yeah, it’s good.”

Tetsuya nodded. “Then I’ll just have to write this person a _‘date me’_ , is that right?” They both nodded at the blunette.

He pushed some buttons on the keypad, “..done. I’ll leave the rest to you Aomine-kun..” before collapsing into the couch, joining Midorima and Murasakibara into the dreamland with his phone dropped to the side of the couch.

“Aominecchi… did you see that?..”

“I’m sorry to say Ryouta, but I’m afraid it was not a good idea.. You know how illegal his smile could be..”

“I hope nothing serious would happen to Kurokocchi…” Kise had worry painted over his face.

Holding the blonde’s hand, Aomine patted him on the back reassuringly, “Let’s just hope this Akashi guy would only take it as a joke.. Not like Tetsu is gonna remember our little event tonight.”

And the rest of the night was history as it goes.

* * *

 

It was Sunday. The finally awaited weekend, or so people might say.

Tetsuya was having his peaceful slumber when he was disturbed by the continuous knocks coming from his door. As much as he’d like to ignore it, he knew it won’t stop as long as he gets his ass moving from the bed.

He prays to deities up there to show him some mercy so he can continue sleeping for the rest of the day _. His manuscripts to be damned._

Grumpily, he walks to the door with his yesterday’s clothes (which he wondered why and will only bother about it later) and his bed hair sticking all in odd directions.

Upon opening the door, he didn’t expect it would be his pink haired colleague waiting behind it with her usual delight smile.  But he less expected to be crushed hug by the said lady.

“GOOD MORNING TETSU-KUN!!!”

Placing both of his hands on the other’s shoulder, he greeted the lady.  “Good morning, Satsuki-san. Is something the matter?” He then suddenly remembered his unfinished manuscripts. _Crap._

“Did you come to collect my manuscripts today? You should have ring me beforehand.”

Letting go of the blunette, Satsuki shook her head. “Nope! I was told to extend your dateline since Dai-chan said you’ve been pretty tired lately.”

Tetsuya tilted his head. “Aomine-kun? What does he have to do with you extending my work datelines?”

Instead of replying, the pink-haired lady showed him her cheekiest smile. “Anyhow Tetsu-kun, I have come for a different matter." Despite of the drowsiness, he tried to focus completely to the said female before noticing another figure standing behind her.

The said figure walked towards the two, and Satsuki immediately moved away from the blunette as if giving space to the other.

The said figure smiled in acknowledgement before bowing his head down a little and took Tetsuya’s hand into his, perfectly fit. “Greetings, I apologize for visiting without a short notices but I was eager to see you, _my dear_.” A peck on the back of his hand took place.

Widening his eyes marginally, he casted a look on Satsuki and then to the stranger again, “Pardon..?”  
But Satsuki said nothing and only had her cheeky smile plastered on her face.

“I am so happy for you, Tetsu-kun! Who would have thought you actually caught the attentions of the very living god, the Akashi Seijuro!? Oh my god! Oh my god! This is such great news!” She said while clasping her hands together with enthusiasts.

Tetsuya has yet to brain all these new information until he heard that name.

_Who is this guy what is he doing here but wait that name sounds somewhat familiar-_

“Aka..shi..?” He said tilting his head, still processing the name. His face scrunched in confusion. Momoi, noticing his changing of expressions asked the blunette, “Tetsu-kun, what’s the matter?”

_Blazing red hair.. a pair of crimson orbs and a very handsome young man. I believe I saw him somewhere before but where.._

_Ah._

The name then finally rings the bell.

As almost instinctively he bowed to the redhead, feeling the dominance aura coming from the said man, that he need _to be respect to be fear, to be acknowledge_ -

“With all due respect I apologize for my careless behavior, I honestly was very drowsy and a bit lightheaded, causing me to not recognized you earlier. To what pleasure do I owe you this visit if may ask, Akashi-san?” With his head still laid low, he’d nervously waited the other’s reply, only to be surprised by a soft chuckle.

Ever so slowly, Tetsuya looked up to the redhead while raising a brow. He then saw the later curved up an amused smile.

_He looks beautiful._

“Enough with the formality, my dear.”

Seijuro closed the distance between them, placing fingers under Tetsuya’s chin, making the blunette look up to him. Tetsuya didn’t flinch at the gesture, he was too absorbed staring into those crimson orbs that are glinting wonderfully.

“Are you meaning to say that you forgot about me, hm?” Seijuro said huskily.

“Unfortunately, I failed to understand your question, sir.”

Satsuki was literally blushing at the two’s close proximity. Excusing herself to return home first.

Seijuro playfully frowns. “Why, I’m hurt.” While fishing out a phone from his pocket before continue, “I am looking forward to bring you out to a date or somewhere, even eager, right after you sent me _this_ last night. You were too alluring that I had the urge to keep you safe from those potential predator’s eyes.” He brought up his phone to Tetsuya, showing a picture of Tetsuya smiling beautifully with tinting red cheeks along with the ‘Date me?’ captions.

“And my answer, is a _yes_.”

Tetsuya looked at the picture in horror. He completely had no collections of the events that had him led into _this_.

“P-Please wait for a moment, Akashi-san. I totally have no idea about this and, is that really me? You could be mistaken me as different person, besides I don’t remember sending you pictures or a selfie whatnots, and if this picture was sent to you last night I was out with my friends during that time and it was impossible—“

_Wait._

_What really happened last night?_

_I went out to meet Aomine-kun and Kise-kun but what happened after that?  Kise-kun said something about getting drunk, a game, cross dress, a dare.._

_Oh._

Everything has come to pieced together.

_Crap._

That’s why going out with Aomine and Kise was never a good idea.

He sighed, he hadn’t expected this.

“I deeply apologize. It was merely a prank made by my friends, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. So do you might as well like to come in for a cup of tea? We can have a proper chat and you can help me plan some nasty stuff for my friends that got me into this, although it’s all my pleasure and it’ll be nice if we are into a relationship or something.” He bowed a little and gesturing Seijuro to come inside.

Taking Tetsuya's hand into his, Seijuro smiled, “I’d like that.”

 __  
  


* * *

 

 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** @Phantom1115

@shalalaKSRT @boobiesislife You got me a celebrity boyfriend. I'd like to thank the two of you.

 

 **Junon#7 Ryouta** @shalalaKSRT

@Phantom1115 @boobiesislife OMG???????? ARE YOU SERIOUS??????

 

 **Daiki** @boobiesislife

@Phantom1115 @shalalaKSRT so have you sucked his dick?

 

 **Akashi Seijuro** @Emperor404

@shalalaKSRT @boobiesislife @Phantom1115 Oh he did, he love it very much, would you want to know about it thoroughly?

 

 **Junon#7 Ryouta** @shalalaKSRT

@Phantom1115 @boobiesislife @Emperor404 ABORT ABORT AOMINECCHI ABORT MISSION

 

 **Daiki** @boobiesislife

@Phantom1115 @shalalaKSRT @Emperor404 Have a nice day, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucks sobss  
> comments and critiques are welcome! :DD


End file.
